


Mythology Says

by WizardSandwich



Series: to waver and falter [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Other, Soulmate AU, i love them tbh, please send me prompts, prompt from tumblr, this is trash tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Prompt: "The Missus and the Ex + Soulmate AU Wavermesh"Gilgamesh, Waver, and the world of soulmates.





	Mythology Says

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on my tumblr too bc the prompt was originally from there. i'm @sandwich-fics on tumblr.

Waver Velvet is raised on the idea of soulmates. Popular media says that they are your perfect match, someone who will love you above all else. It is engraved in everyone’s minds before they can even read. Mythology says differently, says that soulmates can be anything, that no one has to stay. Leaving is an option, it says. He likes those stories better.

He doesn’t even entertain the idea of meeting his soulmate. The name wrapped around his wrist reads Gilgamesh in fine, golden lettering, and Waver is a scholar, has done his research. He knows that there are cultures where one name is the norm, but he also knows that the chances of meeting his soulmate aren’t exactly high.

Waver Velvet does not believe in soulmates and that is a fact.

The Grail War sparks a hope in his chest that he thought he had long forgotten, opens an old and gaping wound. He wants it to go away as much as he wants it to stay, because if this exists then perhaps his soulmate is ancient, the oldest hero. The one who has always been wrapped in a story of immortality and death and want.

He doesn’t entertain the thought for long, because the war is busy and harsh and mythology says that not all heroes are heroes in the modern sense of the word, but it never leaves him.

He meets his soulmate, the Archer, and he is full of arrogance and bravado. It seems that he knows of Waver’s existence because he taunts him from across the battlefield, pays attention to him more than anyone else.

Waver doesn’t think he could fall in love with someone like that, but he finds that it is so, so easy. He falls for red eyes and green letters that spell his name across smooth, pale skin, he falls for gold jewelry and heavy armor. He does not think that Gilgamesh loves him.

Waver is weaker than he’d like to admit and they meet without a battlefield. Maybe fate is cruel, because they fall in bed with one another. Waver tells himself that he does not love, that he cannot love him, the first, the second, the third time. But eventually he can only desperately hope that the Grail War ends with him as the victor and a wish that will let Gilgamesh’s hand will rest in his.

The War does end, but not the way Waver wants. Gilgamesh defeats Rider and Waver, Waver is desperate enough to tell him he loves him. Gilgamesh does not falter, only tells him that he might love him too if he did not know how this would end.

Gilgamesh and Kirei disappear and Waver is left disappointingly alone. He stays with the Mackenzies for just a bit longer, but all good things must come to an end. He goes back to England.

Ten years later leaves Waver ambitious and with resources. He has fallen in love with a man who is supposed to be his soulmate but who does not love him back and his father figure is dead. A part of him wants to enter the War again, if only to spite Gilgamesh, because he is still bitter and in love. It might be cathartic, it might allow him to let go.

The Lord El-Melloi II does not become a Master. Instead, he stays in a house left empty after the Mackenzies’ passings and with the catalyst for a dead hero whom he has never met. He still stays in Fuyuki.

The new War is interesting, early and unprecedented, but it follows the same formula as the last. The only difference, he thinks, it that these children might die faster than anyone did in the War before.

The thing about this War is it is the same as the last and Waver falls hard for the Lancer who caught him staring, trying to pick him apart. Waver wonders why he always falls so deeply for Servants. Cu Chulainn is sweet, if a bit boastful and bright, and Waver, for once in his life, ignores the gold that shines on his skin.

The Grail War ends with the second man he loves dead. He does not even care what had become of the first.

Waver’s path eventually leads him to Chaldea. Summoned at the hands of a young mage with ambition in their veins, he is reminded of a younger version of himself. He is further remined when a familiar face catches his eyes and suddenly there is gold that shines in the light and blue and red that makes his heart beat a bit faster.

Gilgamesh’s eyes widen in surprise when the spearman presses him close. There is no rule saying that soulmates must stay together, but the king must have expected that Waver wouldn’t let go even after his rejection. Waver can say that disappointment is only the first part of losing a soulmate.

Gilgamesh does approach, after a time. There’s something resigned yet prideful in his expression, like he won’t give up until he is outright rejected. Waver has never had the heart to say no when loving him, but mythology pains a pretty picture where soulmates can be friends and enemies and not important at all, where anyone can be loved more than a soulmate. Unfortunately, Waver has never loves anyone more. Equally, yes, but never more.

Waver asks what he wants, in a harsh way the tells him how thin the ice is but that is laced with heartbreak. Gilgamesh, for all Waver’s time apart from him, has not changed. He tells him that he only wants his greatest treasure.

It is Cu Chulainn who bears his arms and teeth, who tells him no. It is Waver who tells them, softly and quietly, that he loves them both. Gilgamesh grins like a predator. They fall into bed together, the three of them.

Morning brings talks and unwanted questions from other Servants, but Waver loves them so. He love them both more than he loves himself and Iskandar tells him that he has picked great lovers. He does not mention that Gilgamesh is the soulmate who had left him behind.


End file.
